


Reset

by MyWitch



Series: Last Drabble Writer Standing - June 2019 [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, What no art?, Writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:20:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22517638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyWitch/pseuds/MyWitch
Summary: Entry #1 - Written for LastDrabbleWriterStanding on LiveJournal last summer.PROMPT: An unexpected guest shows up at Hogwarts.WORD COUNT: Exactly 300 words.* * * * *
Series: Last Drabble Writer Standing - June 2019 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1620187
Comments: 40
Kudos: 61





	Reset

Headmaster Snape resets the castle wards. Power bubbles out of him.  
  
Professor Granger burps.  
  
_Fuck, not again. I just puked an hour ago.  
  
I am not pregnant.  
  
I am. I am pregnant.  
  
Am I pregnant? I mean, yes, my period is late.  
  
Very.  
  
But lots of slender, athletic, skinny women lose their periods._  
  
Hermione reflexively sucks in her butterbeer belly.  
  
_Fuck._  
  
Severus’s magic glides across ancient walls. Hermione blows out a quiet breath.  
  
_I was on the damn potion. 99% effective. Ron is not that powerful._  
  
Severus raises his arms. The castle pulses with magic.  
  
_Snape is powerful. If he wanted a witch pregnant, no contraceptive potion in the world could stop him.  
  
Damn he’s sexy.  
  
And I was just working up the nerve to ask him out._  
  
Hermione sighs.  
  
_I’ve really blown it.  
  
I wish I had just blown it!  
  
What possessed me to sleep with Ronald? Since my return I’ve been burning for Snape – crikey, willya look at him, he's got the whole bloody astronomy tower glowing green! And me, too chicken to make a move. "Oh no can't do that, Hermione! Mustn't shit where you eat, Hermione! Ronald Weasley loves you, Hermione!" She snorts. "He says he'll only put in the tip, Hermione!"  
  
I swear on Circe’s ratty laundry day knickers, if I weren’t sprogged up, I would choose differently. I would choose to nibble all six hundred buttons off that man.  
  
Too late.  
  
My life is over._  
  
Snape’s melodious chanting washes over Hermione. She burps again and rushes for the loo.  
  
_One would think that Ronald Weasley’s zygote would do a better job of hanging on to its dinner._  
  
In the stall, the nausea passes. Hermione sits on the toilet and glances at her knickers.  
  
_Knock knock! Well look who it is!_  
  
Aunt Flo!  
  
Hermione grins.


End file.
